Bad Girl
by Nikky Reepicheep
Summary: Bella se muda a Forks atrayendo con ella sus actos de rebeldía, sin duda ella es la chica que ninguna madre querría para su hijo. Pero parece que eso a Edward no le importa, puesto que se ha enamorado de la chica mala.  Bella OoC. TH
1. Querido infierno, he llegado Atentam

**Bad Girl**

**Summary:** Bella se muda a Forks atrayendo con ella sus actos de rebeldía, sin duda ella es la chica que ninguna madre querría para su hijo. Pero parece que eso a Edward no le importa, puesto que se ha enamorado de la chica mala.

Capítulo 1: Querido infierno, he llegado. Atentamente el demonio…

Harta de esperar y sin saber que hacer prendí un cigarrillo, bien sabia que cuando llegara Charlie se iba a enojar pero luego de que me dejara esperando más de una hora no pensaba tener ninguna consideración con él. Le dí la primera calada y saqué mi celular y fui al reproductor de medio, mis oídos se llenaron con las canciones de Bring me the horizon. Habían pasado seis canciones cuando miré la hora, las cinco de la tarde. ¡Genial! Otra vez se olvido de mí, tal parece que mi llamada para avisarle que llegaba a Port Ángeles más o menos a las tres de la tarde fue en vano. Salí del reproductor para llamarlo y decirle unas cuantas palabrotas, aun sabiendo que si lo hacía posiblemente dormiría en una celda de la comisaría de Forks, cuando una patrulla estaciono justo en frente mío.

-Bella, lo sient…-lo fulminé con la mirada haciendo que se callara, poco me importaban sus excusas. Me habia abandonado cuando mas lo necesite y eso no era algo que podía perdonar tan fácilmente.

-Limítate a conducir y llevarme a mi calabozo.- gruñí.

Miraba por la ventanilla del coche patrulla de Charlie, años atrás puede que me hubiera incomodado, pero ahora, sin duda esto era cosa de todos los días. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me había subido a uno de estos haya en Phoenix. Pero de lo que jamás me iba a olvidar es de la última vez que me subí a una patrulla, sabia que lo que eso estaba mal y que nos iban a atrapar pero James tenía razón hacia rato que no hacíamos nada o, como decía mi abuela, nos estábamos durmiendo en los laureles. Mire las pulseras que estaban en mi brazo, lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos, lo iba a extrañar tanto. Con el dorso de mi muñeca las limpie, no iba a permitir que nadie me viera vulnerable. Prometí que me iba a comportar pero eso no significaba que me iba a convertir en una niña bien. ¡Eso jamás! Yo soy una niña mal.

Volví a mirar por la ventanilla, todo era de color verde, demasiado verde, sin duda estábamos llegando al planeta alienígena. Y en unos minutos más saldríamos de la nave nodriza. El paisaje se modifico un poco apareciendo casas cada cierto tiempo. Pronto se estaciono, a pesar de no haber vuelto desde los doce años recordaba muy bien esta casa. Sin duda esta casa no se uso de la forma en que mi Charlie hubiera querida.

-Bella, tu hab…

-Charlie, que sea la primera vez que piso esta casa en cinco años pero se donde esta mi habitación.- le recordé.- Si no es ninguna molestia llevarías mis maletas a mi habitación.

-Claro Bella.- sabia que le dolía que lo tratara de esta forma pero yo también estaba dolida y no podía hacer como si nada.

Al lado del coche patrulla esta mi moto, la habia mandado dos semanas antes, de esa forma aseguraba de que mi bebé estuviera aquí para cuando yo viniera. Nada era mejor que sentir el aire golpeando mis cabellos, y la adrenalina al ver el paisaje pasar en forma borrosa por la carretera. Como iba a extrañar todo eso. ¡Agh! Tanta cosas voy a extrañar. Como deteste estar en esta mierda de lugar.

Ya era hora de que entrara a dentro, me bañara y organizara todo para mañana. _Tendría que haber venido antes_, pensé. _Ja como si esa hubiera sido alguna vez tu elección, ayer te largaron querida_, me recordó mi conciencia. Entre a mi dulce hogar, nótese el sarcasmo. La casa seguía igual que siempre, horrible. Subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación, la que se encontraba en la cara oeste de la casa y daba al patio delantero, _perfecto para una escapada nocturna_, sugirió mi parte rebelde. Abrí la puerta y me horroricé con lo que vi; piso de madera, paredes azules y cortinas amarillentas, me hicieron añorar mi cuarto en Phoenix. Esta lugar necesitaba una redecoración. Allí sobre la cama estaban mis maletas, sacaría lo necesario para dormir y la ropa que llevaría al colegio y mañana me encargaría del resto. Seguramente tendría que ir de compras pronto, acá no hace calor. Puse las valijas en el piso dejando una de ellas sobre la cama, de ésta saque mi piyama, que consistía en un pantalón negro con calaveras rosas, una musculosa blanca y unas pantuflas tipo converse rosas, también saque mi estuche de aseo y ropa interior negra.

Una vez en el baño abrí la llave del agua caliente. Calor, exactamente eso es lo que mis tensos músculos pedían a gritos. Saque del estuche mi shampoo y acondicionador de fresa, un jabón líquido de hierbas y mi guante exfoliante. Me metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua relajara mi cuerpo. Lavé perfectamente mi pelo, antes de quitarme el acondicionador pasé por todo mi cuerpo el guante con abundante jabón. Enjuague mi castaño cabello con agua fría, lo envolví en una toalla y me sequé antes de salir. ¡Por fin habia tomado una verdadera ducha en 3 meses! Mi cuerpo se sentía completamente sucio hasta hace unos momentos.

Ya cambiada, bajé a la cocina buscando a Charlie. Él estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas de la cocina y tenia el teléfono en la mano. Miraba el reloj como ausente, éste marcaba las nueve y media de la noche. Todavía no habíamos cenado.

-Charlie.- lo saqué de donde sea que se encontraba su mente.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué hay para cenar?- inquirí, mi estomago necesitaba algo de verdad no basura. ¡Puaj!

-¿Qué tal pizza?

-Dudo que en este pueblo haya una pizzería que ofrezca en su menú una vegetariana.

-¿Ah?- preguntó confundido

-Hace más de tres años que soy vegetariana. ¿O te olvidaste?- abrí la heladera, algo tenia que haber. Solo una palabra podría escribir esta heladera. ¡DEPRIMENTE! No tenía nada en ella. Me senté en la otra silla y lo miré.- Bien, la situación es esta: no hay nada en esa heladera,- dije apuntándola.- que nos sirva. Mañana yo te voy a dar una lista y vos vas a comprarlo. ¿Entendiste?- pregunté, aunque poco me importaba su respuesta. Asintió atemorizado. ¡Genial! El poder era todo mío, solo tenia que buscar la manera de aprovecharlo.- Yo y solo yo puedo cocinar.

-En eso jamás me opondría.

-Ya lo sabia.- me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta.- Pedí una pizza de queso.- grité desde las escaleras.

Después de todo esto podría salir muy bien para mi si sabía como manejar mis cartas. De vuelta en mi habitación, me puse a acomodar mi ropa a falta de otra cosa para hacer. Abri las maletas y fui sacando la ropa y colocándolas en el ropero. En mi escritorio coloque la caja con mis accesorios y mi estuche de maquillaje, también la notebook. Coloqué las maletas en una esquina y me senté en la mecedora.

Desperté en la cama, aturdida. Rodé en la cama y me tapé hasta el cuello. Se sentía tan bien estar así pero sabia que me estaba olvidando de algo. Me incorpore y vi en la mesa de noche un papel. Era de Charlie y decía: ''Tuve que irme al trabajo. Te deje pizza. Llámame cuando sepas lo que hay que comprar así lo hago antes de regresar a casa. Suerte en el colegio''

¡El colegio!

Eso era lo que me estaba olvidando. Me levante como alma que lleva el diablo, tome mi estuche de aseo y corrí a lavarme los dientes. Una vez termine y volví a mi pieza. Me fije la hora y tenia cuarenta y cinco minutos para irme. Me puse un chupin azul, una remera rosa, una campera liviana con estrellas en rojo, verde, azul, rosa, violeta y amarillo, y unas converse blancas. Me coloqué sombra negra en los parpados, polvo compacto en el rostro, rubor en las mejillas y un labial rosa pálido. Mi pelo lo peine y lo deje suelto.

Tomé las llaves de mi bebé y baje corriendo las escaleras. Salí a la calle y me monte en mi moto. Arranqué hacia el purgatorio, entiéndase, colegio.

Este ciclo escolar iba a ser muy aburrido, y yo iba a ser el bicho raro. Seguramente esos fenómenos se conocen desde que van al jardín* y sus padres jugaban juntos a la pelota o las muñecas. Si hay trecientos alumnos es mucho pedir.

_Querido infierno, he llegado. Atentamente el demonio_. Pensé antes de bajarme de mi moto.

* * *

Chupines: también conocidos como pitillos.

Jardín: en argentina así le decimos al kinder

* * *

**¡Hello girls!**

**Gracias por leer,**

**espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**

**En mi profile estan las imagenes de la moto de Bella, las pantuflas y de la ropa que usa para el colegio.  
**

**Mañana new cap.**

**En el proximo ya aparece nuestro adorado Edward.**

**Nos estamos leyendo…**

**¡Mordidas de vampiros para todas!**


	2. Esto es lo que soy

**Disclaimer:** -Todos los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** menos **Edward Cullen** que es todo mío ^^

-¿Qué soy de quien?- pregunta sorprendido.

-¿No te dije que te quedaras calladito, Edward?

-Si, pero no debes mentir. No me gustan las mentirosas.

-Esta bien.-suspiro.- Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer hasta Edward Cullen.-otro suspiro.- Pero con ayuda de los Vulturis lo secuestre.- risa malvada.- Y ahora es todo mío. Lean el capitulo mientras yo me voy a hacer cosas triple x con mi prisionero.

**Bad Girl**

**Summary:** Bella se muda a Forks atrayendo con ella sus actos de rebeldía, sin duda ella es la chica que ninguna madre querría para su hijo. Pero parece que eso a Edward no le importa, puesto que se ha enamorado de la chica mala.

**Capitulo 2: Esto es lo que soy.**

Todos me miraban como si fuese lo más importante del lugar, por donde pasara las personas dirigían sus ojos hacia mi, ya me estaba comenzando a molestar, sobre todo cuando eran esos estupidos nenitos de mami que creían seductores y solo daban asco con esas miradas repulsivas. Si no fuera porque es el primer día ya me habría saltado alguna clase, _sino fuera tu primer día no tendrías este problema,_ me recordó mi mente. Saque en mi horario y me fije cual era mi siguiente clase, nada mas ni nada menos que matemática, la materia mas odiada por mi.

No me tomo trabajo encontrar el salón, el lugar era relativamente pequeño comparándolo con mi viejo instituto. Aula 5 edificio C. Inspiré antes de entrar, la profesora que ya se encontraba dentro se giró hacia mi. Por su mirada era muy fácil adivinar lo que iba a decir.

-Me imagino que debe ser Swan, yo soy la profesora Copeiro. ¡Bienvenida a mi clase!- ¿Eh? Eso no era lo que estaba esperando, acá hay algo raro, yo nunca me equivoco.- Quedate ahí, que cuando llegue el resto de tus compañeros te vas a presentar ante ellos.- ¿Qué les dije? Tenia nunca me equivoco, esta vieja y yo no nos vamos llevar bien, no solo por esto si no también por la materia que dicta.

-Como usted diga.- respondí, comenzó a revisar unos papeles.- Vieja bruja.- murmure.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió entre confundida y molesta.

-No se de lo que habla, profesora.- contesté con falsa inocencia. Seguramente creyó que había entendido mal puesto que no insistió, siguió haciendo lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo antes de que la insultara.

Odiaba tener que hablarle a mucha gente, lo detestaba. Más rápido de lo que hubiera querido se fue llenando el salón, ¡Genial Ahí estaba otra vez la molestia de Newton. ¿Cuántas clases compartía con esa pesadilla? Si seguía acosándome durante las clases haría algo de lo que después me arrepenti… a quien quiero engañar? Jamás me arrepentiría de darle un rodillazo en su amiguito, tal vez si tengo suerte, le hago un favor al universo y lo dejo si descendencia.

-Soy Isabella Swan, pero díganme Bella ya que creo que ninguno de ustedes quiere un ojo morado o si?- tenia que advertirles de lo que podría pasarles si me llamaban por mi nombre.- Y lo que mas me encanta es saltearme las clases que mas me aburren como por ejemplo est…

-Swan siéntese.- suspiré. Ya había hecho mi obra del día, enojar a la profesora. Nada mejor que eso.

"_Bella por favor pórtate bien. Lo ultimo que queremos tu padre y yo es que termines encerrada en ese sitio o en otro peor por mucho más tiempo, acordare que vas a cumplir 18 el año que viene. Mira esta mudanza como una oportunidad para cambiar y rectificarte, para ser una adolescente normal y no una rebelde sin causa, bebe._" las palabras de Reneé llegaron a mi mente. Como si yo quisiera volver allí, la comida era repugnante y me daba asco el solo volver a compartir las duchas.

-Esta bien.

Los únicos lugares disponibles eran al lado de la molestia o de una pixie de cabello negro y ojos verdes, muy hermosa, si no fuera por su altura podría ser una excelente modelo. Obviamente me decidí por la pixie. Camine hasta el ultimo banco del lado de la ventana donde esta la enana y deje mi mochila sobre la mesa.

-¿Puedo?- poco me importaba su respuesta pero por alguna extraña razón decidí preguntar.

-Supongo que aunque te dijera que no te vas a sentar igual, o me equivoco Bella?- dijo con una sonrisa dejándome totalmente helada, sin duda no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Obvio, ni loca me siento con esa cosa.- respondí mirando a Newton que justo me estaba observando y me lanzo un beso y un guiño.- ¡Oh por dios! Voy a vomitar.- me senté y acomode mi mochila en el respaldo de la silla.

-Es un baboso. Te diría que con el tiempo te vas a acostumbrar pero no es así, cada vez se vuelve más y más pesado.

-¿Estuvo detrás de ti?- pregunté con curiosidad, algo raro en mi.

-Si, pero después empecé a salir con Jasper y dejo de molestar.- sus ojos brillaron al mencionarlo. Se notaba que estaba enamorada, aunque que podría saber yo, mi primer y único novio había sido por conveniencia, pero aun así lo adoraba y siempre iba a ser mi mejor amigo.- Por cierto, es la primera vez que alguien se presenta de esa forma.-me comento.

-Me imagino.- saque mi celular justo en el momento en que la profesora comenzó con un repaso del ultimo tema que habían visto el año pasado, y la verdad poco me importaba, total escuchara o no, no le iba a entender. Me puse a escuchar Black Veil Brides, como amaba la voz de Andy Sixx. Habían pasado por lo menos 13 canciones cuando sentí como tocaban mi hombro. Me quite los auriculares para poder escuchar a la pixie.

-Vamos, ya toco el timbre.- me levante y salimos del salón.- Mis hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper nos esperan en el comedor.

-¿Estas un poco acelerada o me parece a mi?- inquirí mientras me soltaba de su agarre.- Primero, no nos esperan, te esperan a vos. Segundo, nunca mas me vuelvas a arrastrar de esa manera, puedo caminar. Y tercero, no me has dicho tu nombre, cosa que a mi parecer es de mala educación.- si lo sé, que voy a saber yo de educación si nunca me portaba como se debía.

-Perdóname por arrastrarte. Y donde están mis buenos modales.- y se golpeó la frente despacio.- Soy Alice Cullen, mucho gusto.- se presentó.- Estoy segura de que vamos a ser mejores amigas.

-Lo dudo. Apurémonos que tengo hambre, hoy casi me quedo dormida y no desayune.

-Entonces corramos.- y dicho y hecho, llegamos corriendo al comedor. Esta chica estaba definitivamente loca.

Nos acercamos a una mesa donde estaban sentadas las personas mas lindas que había visto. Eran cuatro, todos estaban riendo. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. La chica era escultural y tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño del alguna revista.

-¡Chicos!- los llamó, mas bien les gritó cuando llegamos a ellos.- Les presento Bella.- siguió cuando obtuvo su atención.- Mi hermano Emmet, mi gemelo Edward, mi novio Jasper y su hermana Rosalie.- ¿Quién era quien? ¿Gemelos? Ninguno de ellos era idéntico a la pixie.

-¿Cuál es cual? Hay tres chicos.

-El de cabello oscuro es Emmet, el de cabello cobrizo es Edward y el rubio es Jasper.

-¿Qué tal? Emm, Alice voy por algo para comer. Ya vuelvo.

-Te acompaño.- dijo el tal Edward con su voz aterciopelada.- No nos parecemos en nada, no?- me preguntó cuando no alejamos.. No entendí a que se refería, por eso aclaro.- Alice y yo.

-Ah…no, ella tiene ella cabello negro y es bajita, en cambio, vos sos alto y tu cabello cobrizo. Lo unico que tienen en comun son lo ojos verdes pero Emmet también los tiene.

-Sos la hija del jefe Swan, verdad?

-¿Siempre estas haciendo preguntas?- respondí con otra pregunta.

-¿Te molesta?

-No, total yo decido que contestar y que no. Y si, soy su hija.- llegamos a la fila. Y permanecimos en silencio. Sentía la mirada de él sobre mí, ya estaba comenzando a incomodarme. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Hacia mucho tiempo que me había dejado de incomodar las miradas sobre mi, y ahora… Necesito hacer algo que me recuerde quien soy.

Volvimos con lo chicos, llevando una manzana y una botella de agua.

-¿Eso no es muy poco?- pregunto Alice.

-No soy de comer mucho.- nos sentamos y tomé un sorbo de mi agua.

-No quiero sonar grosera, pero ¿Por qué viniste a Forks?- preguntó Rosalie.

-No fue mi elección. De haber decidido hubiera permanecido en Phoenix.- conteste de manera cortante.- No les incumbe a nadie el motivo.- me levante llevándome conmigo solo la botella y mi mochila.

Salí del instituto sin que nadie me viera y me senté en un tronco, no pensaba entrar a mi siguiente clase. Me senté en un tronco y automáticamente lágrimas desbordaron mis ojos, no quería estar aca, no lo quería. Quería volver a Phoenix y estar con mis amigos. Ratearme del colegio e ir a fumar cigarrillos en alguna plaza o hacerle la vida imposible al director. Que la policía nos arreste y tener que llamar a Reneé para que me saque de la comisaría. Quería todo eso. Me limpie las lágrimas que cayeron. ¿Por qué tuvimos que ser tan estupidos? Ahora estamos todos separados. ¿Habrán salido ya? Seguro que no, si no ya me habrían llamado. Por lo menos _él_ si. Él me amaba nunca me hubiera dejado sola, si no hubiera pasado esto. Más lágrimas cayeron. Las limpie y me levante para hacer una pequeña y muy estupida travesura. Tenia que demostrar quien era Bella Swan, pero iba a empezar de a poco así el director se puede ir acostumbrando. Me acerque al auto del director, sabia que era de él por que tenia un cartel con su nombre y su cargo. Mire bien para todos lados para ver si había alguien, cuando me aseguré de que nadie miraba le rompí la ventana delantera izquierda con una piedra que encontré cerca de donde me senté. Una mano me detuvo justo cuando iba rayarle la pintura con la llave de mi moto.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Bella?- reconocí esa voz.

-Soltame, Edward.- en vez de soltarme me llevo hasta el tronco donde antes estaba sentada. Y me sostuvo como si fuera una bebé.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó con voz suave mientras me acariciaba la espalda. Su toque era muy confortable.

-¿A caso importa?

-¿Siempre respondes una pregunta con otra pregunta?- una sonrisa torcida se asomo en su cara.- Se dice que te expulsaron de tu antiguo colegio, es cierto?- mi silencio le contestó.- Entonces es cierto.- no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación.- ¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Querés saber por qué lo hice?- él asintió.- Bien. Lo hice por que _esto es lo que soy._

_

* * *

_

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento haber tardado, pero no estuve en lo de mi papá. Eso es lo malo de tener padres divorciados, con uno haces lo que queres pero el otro es re estricto…**

**Nos leemos, mañana sin falta.  
**

**¡Mordiditas de vampiro para todas!**


End file.
